children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Kyy
Kyy (Derp) * Myrkkymestari, sekopääkultisti * Ikä: ~21 * Taidot: Myrkyt (Lyhyt)kuvaus Kyy ei pure jos sitä ei häiritse. Heimon myrkkyekspertti, jonka suurinta hupia on testailla myrkkyjä pahaa-aavistamattomiin heimolaisiin (ei huolta, pikkuveli Vaskitsa parantaa). Nämä kokeilut johtuvat tietenkin vain viattomasta uteliaisuudesta, sillä Kyystä on loputtoman kiehtovaa seurata miten ihmiskeho reagoi erilaisiin myrkkyihin... Varsinkin erilaisissa rituaaleissa käytettävät huumesienet ovat Kyyn ominta alaa, joten ei liene yllätys että Kyytä harvoin tapaa täysin selväpäisenä. Kyy ja tämän pikkuveli Vaskitsa ovat salaperäisen perunakultin viimeiset eloonjääneet, jotka lyöttäytyivät heimon matkaan noin kolmisen vuotta ennen suurta etelänvaellusta. Edellisen heimon kohtalosta liikkuu huhuja, veljekset tuntuvat kertovan aina hieman eri tarinaa... Toisaalta, menneet ovat menneitä, mitäpä niitä turhia muistelemaan. Joka tapauksessa, veljekset viettivät useamman vuoden harhailemalla kahdestaan joutomaalla, Kyyn ainoana tavoitteena saada pidettyä pikkuveli hengissä. Vaaran uhatessa Vaskitsa piiloutui Kyyn houkutellessa hyökkääjän kauemmaksi. Kyy suosiikin pitkävartisia aseita joilla voi härnätä vihollista ja hallita samalla etäisyyttä. Veljekset olivat nuoria ja villejä liittyessään Tuhkan Lapsiin, ja olivatkin yhdessä Västäräkin kanssa heimon rasittavia teinejä. Heimolaiset saavat olla varuillaan, sillä vaikka Kyyn myrkytyskokeilut ovatkin ammattitaitoisesti annosteltuina enimmäkseen vaarattomia, ovat ne silti uhreille usein hyvinkin epämiellyttäviä. Tämä ei tee Kyystä mitenkään erityisen suosittua jäsentä heimon keskuudessa, mutta toisaalta muut saavat kärsiä yhteisen hyvän puolesta, sillä jossain tilanteessa Kyyn taidot saattavat olla heimolle eduksi. Oli miten oli, Vaskitsa saa jatkuvasti parannella heimolaisista Kyyn aiheuttamaa pahaa oloa... Kyy suoltaa silloin tällöin suustaan kummallisia loruja, lienevätkö vanhan salaseuran peruja… Joka tapauksessa Kyy suhtautuu kasveihin suurella kunnioituksella, joskus melkeinpä pelokkaasti. Hän kohtelee niitä melkein kuin ne olisivat eläviä olentoja jotka ymmärtävät hänen puhettaan… eikä ole mitenkään epätavallista nähdä Kyytä veistelemässä perunalle kasvoja… Kyyllä on vähän kyseenalainen maine, vaikka tästä on varsinkin Oldtowniin saapumisen jälkeen ollut hyötyä heimolle. Kyy on kuitenkin vieraantunut heimosta ja viettää paljon aikaa muiden faktioiden parissa (lähinnä yritettyään myrkyttää heimon silloisen johtajan, vaikka heimolaiset eivät tunnukaan kantavan tästä kaunaa). Kyy on yllytyshullu ja koukussa juggeriin, ja areenalla saattaakin vierähtää koko päivä. Edellisvuoden tapaturman johdosta Kyy menetti näkönsä, jonka Asylumin väki onneksi sai palautettua, tosin pienten sivuvaikutusten kanssa... Tavoitteet: Pitää Vaskitsa hengissä (jos joku urpoilee pikkuveikalle niin auta armias, se on Kyyn yksinoikeus!) Kyy haluaa myös oppia tuntemaan kaikki myrkyt ja niiden moninaiset hyödyntämismahdollisuudet. Ja kirjata kaiken sen tiedon ylös, sillä Kyyn muisti on aivan naurettavan huono. Elämäntavoite: Entisellä heimolla oli eräs rituaali, viimeiseksi rituaaliksi sitä kutsuttiin. Kyy pääsi kerran pienenä todistamaan tällaista rituaalia, ja se teki pieneen mieleen lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Se oli jotain sanoinkuvaamattoman kaunista. Kuitenkin Kyyn mielestä rituaali oli jotenkin vajaa. Siitä puuttui jotain. Kyy päätti omistaa elämänsä selvittääkseen miten rituaalista saisi eheän. Ja kas, aivan odottamatta, vastaus löytyikin OldTownista... Oldtownissa vietetyn vuoden aikana Kyystä on tullut hyvin uhkarohkea ja odottamattoman fanaattinen uudelleenherätetyn vanhan kultin johdosta, vaikka aikaisemmin Kyytä eivät juuri muuten uskonnolliset riitit kiinnostaneet. Keitä ovat Perunanpalvojat? Potato, potato under the ground '' ''By the blood we share to thee I'm bound '' ''From your cradle among the peaceful soil '' ''I shall dig you up to my cauldron to boil '' ''To consume is my duty, every step of the way '' ''And I swear not to stop 'till my dying day Alunperin Perunanpalvojat oli heimo, joka harjoitti muinaisia palvontamenojaan Lapin tuntureiden takana. He näkivät kaikessa elollisessa maan läheisyyden, ja kunnioittivat sitä mikä piti heidät hengissä: ruokaa, sillä elämän takana on vain ja ainoastaan yksi ajatus, Nälkä. Turmeltuneessa maailmassa Nälkä oli suuri, ja muinainen usko vahvempi kuin koskaan. Heimo kuitenkin kohtasi äkillisen lopun, ja sen tapoja ja perinteitä jäi jatkamaan ainoastaan kaksi veljestä, jotka sittemmin lyöttäytyivät Tuhkan Lasten matkaan. Vaikka he omaksuivatkin Tuhkan lasten tavat ja kulttuurin, ovat he silti pitäneet kiinni myös vanhan heimonsa perinteistä. Perunanpalvojat OldTownissa Veljekset harjoittivat palvontamenojaan enää enemmänkin vanhasta tottumuksesta kuin vakaasta uskosta. Vanhat tavat tuntuivat hiipuvan tällä oudolla, vieraalla maaperällä, eikä perinteille tahtonut enää jäädä sijaa. Varsinkin nuorempi veljeksistä, Vaskitsa, oli tästä syvästi huolissaan. Kyy oli taantunut kauas kultin vanhoista tavoista, sokeana veljensä ahdingolle. Vaskitsa kääntyi hädässään heimon vanhan tietäjän, pohjolan valkean noidan puoleen. Käki ohjasi tämän rumpumatkalla mullan alle, mistä Vaskitsa löysi jotain kauan sitten kadonnutta, herätti sen ikiunestaan... jokin liikahti hyvin, hyvin syvällä... Uuden ajan alku. Kyy oli löytänyt Tiedon ja Tarkoituksen, mutta Vaskitsa kohtasi kaikista tärkeimmän: Tietoisuuden. Yhdessä he olivat löytäneet keinot Maailman pelastamiseksi. Kontaktit Vaskitsa: Pikkuveli, korvaamaton ja tärkeä. Kyyn vastavoima, korjaa sen minkä Kyy rikkoo. Toisinaan ärsyttävä niin kuin pikkuveljen kuuluukin, mutta veljesten ainainen välienselvittely on pohjimmiltaan hyväntahtoista. Pitkän väittelyn päätteeksi Kyy joutuu usein pitkin hampain myöntämään veljensä olevan oikeassa... Vaskitsa saattaa olla yksinkertainen ja hyväuskoinen, mutta tyhmä hän ei ole. Rotta: Yhteistyökumppani. Rotta on äärimmäisen taitava puhumaan asiat parhain päin, ja tämän ansiosta Kyyn on mahdollista työskennellä vapaammin. Kyyn mielestä Rotta kuuluu ehdottomasti kaupunkiselviytyjän vakiovarusteisiin, ilman sitä ei todellakaan kannata lähteä ihmisten ilmoille tai voi joutua hankaluuksiin... Västäräkki: Kyy on viettänyt vähän liikaa aikaa Västiksen seurassa, jolta on tarttunut tietynlainen ennakkoluulottomuus ja loputon uteliaisuus kaikkea uutta kohtaan. Västis varmaankin selviää ihan hyvin, mutta jonakin päivänä tämä asenne saattaa vielä viedä Kyyltä hengen... Saukko: Vaikka Saukko usein paheksuukin Kyyn tekemisiä, jaksaa tämä silti aina kärsivällisesti opastaa ja neuvoa parantajantyössä, mistä Kyy on ilmeisen kiinnostunut. Kyy viettääkin paljon aikaa parantajanteltassa seuraten uteliaana sivusta, joskus auttaen. Kenties Saukko yrittää kasvattaa Kyystä heimolle uutta parantajaa. Käki: Ehdoton äitihahmo, johon Kyy suhtautuu pelonsekaisella kunnioituksella. Ei haluaisi liikaa koetella Käen hermoja kepposillaan, ja luikkii kyllä aika äkkiä karkuun jos tilanne uhkaa käydä liian tukalaksi. Kuukkeli: Outo otus, harmittoman oloinen mutta oikeasti aika pelottava. Auttoi Kyytä tämän menetettyä näkönsä Areenalla, eikä kovan paikan tullen kääntynyt tätä vastaan joten luokiteltakoon luotettavaksi. On sittemmin puolivahingossa sotkeutunut mukaan kuvioihin.